The Favor
by shanejayell
Summary: Revy owes Rowan for information he sold her... but paying it back will be a new experience for her. He wants her to star in a sex show!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Black Lagoon, I'm only borrowing them for a while. This story will have adult content and lesbian situations, so if that is not your thing I would strongly suggest you hit the back button on your browser. Thank you, and enjoy the show.

Black Lagoon: The Favour

Revy scowled as the black haired, half Asian woman turned up at the strip club, looking around her in pure distaste. With a scowl she went inside, looking around the dim interior, the stage unlit and the lights turned down low."Rowan, you jackass!" she yelled impatiently, "Where are you?!"

Rowan 'Jackpot' Pigeon emerged from the shadows, the black man with an Afro looking amused, his half open shirt showing a un-muscled chest. "Is that any way to talk to a guy who you owe a favour?" he drawled.

Revy grit her teeth to keep from snarling something at him. The Lagoon company and needed information, and Rowan was the one who had it. So now she owed the scumbag something, and she was here to deliver. "What do you want me to do, damn it?" she growled, then waved her hand at the stage, "And I am NOT stripping, bastard."

Seeing her deadly mood Rowan held up his hands, "Trust me, I won't make you do it." He grinned, "I always figured you for the dominatrix type anyway."

"Rowan," Revy growled.

"Seriously," Rowan took a half step backwards for safety, "all you'll be doing is standing up there and being dominant with two of my girls." Quickly he added, "You don't want people knowing you'll go back on a bargain, do you?"

That stopped Revy cold. There were certain 'unwritten rules' of living in Roanapur, and one of them was that if you gave your word, you had to keep it. If you got a reputation of dishonesty people would stop dealing with you, no matter who you were.

"All right," Revy conceded, "When do we do this?"

"Tonight," Rowan decided, "I figure you want to get this done as soon as possible?'

"Got that right," Revy grimaced.

"Then we'll do it in two hours," Rowan decided, "for the evening show." He raised his voice and called, "Hey, Holly!"

"Coming!" a voice came from the back room, and a slightly mussed looking redhead emerged from the back room. She wore a baggy t-shirt that came down to mid thigh, concealing whatever else she had on underneath it. With a slightly rounded face, green eyes and full breasts along with curvy hips she was heart-stoppingly attractive.

"Hey, Holly," Rowan smiled slightly as he waved to Revy, "this is the woman I told you about, Revy. Do you think you can work her into your and Shari's routine tonight?"

"Hmm," Holly circled Revy, looking her over. Revy had thankfully left her pistols and their holsters at home, dressing just in her usual t-shirt, shorts and boots. Her pert breasts stood up in their bra, and she was pretty shapely, even though she seemed to not care about it much.

"Well?" Revy scowled at her, not liking being examined like a hunk of meat.

Holly's smile actually widened a bit at Revy's scowl, then she looked at Rowan. "You're right," she told him, "I think she'll do."

"Good," Rowan nodded, "you've got two hours to get her ready."

Holly's eyes widened in alarm, "Two hours?" She grabbed Revy's hand and lead the startled woman along, "We'd better start getting ready, then."

"Right," Rowan waved as Holly dragged Revy into the back room. He walked to his office, sitting down as he pondered what to do. He didn't have time to advertize, but that didn't mean he couldn't drum up a bit of extra business. He picked up the phone, dialling, then listened to it ring.

After the third ring a cold voice answered, "Da?"

Rowan felt a chill, realizing he had gotten Balalaika herself. "Miss Balalaika, it's Rowan," he started nervously, rather wishing he had gotten Boris or one of the other underlings, instead. .

"What do you want?" Balalaika asked, her delivery brisk, "Do not waste my time."

"Revy is going to be preforming at my club at seven tonight," Rowan blurted.

"Interesting," Balalaika said after a moment, "how did you manage this?"

Knowing that Balalaika was close to the Lagoon company Rowan quickly said, "She's just repaying a favour, ma'am." He added to be safe, "She won't be stripping nude, but I thing you'll find the show interesting."

"It could be," Balalaika conceded, then hung up.

Rowan puffed out a relieved breath, sitting back and relaxing. Balalaika scared the piss out of him, and in no way did he ever want to cross her. Reaching out he dialled another number, mentally running through who else might want to see Revy preform....

A little while before Revy blinked as she was dragged into the back room, the stripper clearly stronger than she looked. "What do we need two hours for?" Revy asked, frowning as she yanked her arm free of the girl's grip.

They stood in a large, shared dressing room, presumably for all the strippers. A long mirror and makeup stations were along one wall, while racks of costumes were hanging on the outside wall. There were chairs to wait in, and a door that lead into a equally large bathroom.

"To bathe," Holly said patiently, "dress and figure out what sort of routine we're going to do."

"Bathe?" Revy looked mildly offended, "I'm not that stinky."

Holly looked amused, "We're going to be up on stage and pretending to make out. I assume you want any skin you're gonna kiss clean?"

Revy blinked, as if that thought hadn't really occurred to her. "Yeah, I guess so," she admitted.

"See?" Holly grinned, "I knew you were smart." She looked around and called, "Shari?!"

"Here," the blue eyed blond sauntered out of the bathroom naked as they day she was born. She smiled as she walked up to Revy and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Shari. I usually 'top' Holly here, but I'm glad we have a pro in this time."

"I'm not a pro," Revy flushed, wondering why the woman said that.

"We'll see," Shari answered, smiling mysteriously. She looked over at Holly and asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"Bath, dress, plot out a routine," Holly shrugged. She frowned, "And Rowan's barely given us two hours to do it."

Revy figured these girls were experts, so she decided to accept that they knew what they were doing. "All right," she said walking towards the open bathroom door, "I assume the bath's in there. Let's get to it."

"Yes, ma'am," Shari purred, following her into the large group shower the women used. She watched in admiration as Revy casually stripped off her shirt and unhooked her bra with no modesty, then gracefully shucked her shorts.

Holly blinked as she realized that Revy wore no panties, and that she was entirely clean shaven down there. It looked both sexy and oddly vulnerable, a unexpected touch for the tough gunslinger. She tore her eyes away before Revy noticed she was gawking and started up the shower, the three standing under the hot water as they lathered up and scrubbed.

"Miss Revy," Shari turned away from the other woman, "could you wash my back, please? I have a hard time getting those hard to reach spots...."

Revy looked more amused than anything else by Shari's seductive purr and scrubbed her back vigorously. "This hard enough for you?" she asked, a half smile quirking her lips.

"Oooh, yeah," Shari cooed while Holly tried not to laugh.

"So," Holly asked as she finished washing up and stood under the spray, "do you have any preferences for what we do?"

"As long as it isn't too crazy," Revy offered.

Holly and Shari exchanged a smile, then Shari looked up at Revy and said, "Oh, I think we can come up with something...."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The nightclub was pack, word having spread through the underground about what was going on tonight. Some came to see if Rowan was telling them the truth, others out of the chance to see Revy being embarrassed, and the rest felt various degrees of interest in the tough gunslinger.

Balalaika sat with a good view of the stage, the white-blond haired woman casually puffing on a cigar as she watched a woman dance. She was here for Revy's act but she let herself enjoy the black haired woman's movements, noting she'd had some dance training somewhere along the line.

Boris sat at the same table, the heavily muscled man keeping a wary eye on the crowd. "There's no way Revy would agree to this," he muttered.

"It's possible, Sargent," Balalaika said, frowning pensively, "I was out of town at the time, and Rowan had the information they needed. Revy might have agreed to this in exchange."

"True," Boris agreed, sighing. He looked at his Captain curiously, "So you're here to apologize if we caused this?"

"Partially," Balalaika smiled slightly as she took a drink, "and I find it... interesting, to see what Revy will do."

Boris, blinked, looking at his boss in surprise. As he turned back to watching the crowd he mused that as well as he knew her, Balalaika could still surprise him.

The black haired woman twirled her bikini and flung it into the crowd to loud cheers, then waved as the now nude woman strutted off the stage. The spotlight on the stage faded out as the lights went up, the room brightening visibly. Waitresses wearing little or nothing flirted between tables taking and delivering orders, then it was time once again. The lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on the curtained access to the back room, a man smiling a bit worriedly.

"Thank you, Karin," the master of ceremonies declared, the man looking a bit nervous, "now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!" The volume went up a bit as he boomed, "Holly, Shari and REVY!"

There was a moment of silence as he ducked behind the curtain, then grinding metal started to play. As the music pounded Revy strode out confidently, hauling two attractive women on leather leashes. She wore her usual clothes, minus the guns, and looked pissed off. Of course for Revy, that was pretty much normal.

_"I have a big gun, I took it from my lord,"_ the music pounded_, "slick with justice, I just want to feel ya! I'm your angel, only a ring away. You make me violate you, no matter who you are!" _

Both women wore sexy corsets, garter belts, stockings and matching panties but no bras. Their sexy garb combined with Revy's street clothes looked even more erotic than normal. Revy reached out and pulled the redhead to her, tangling her fingers in her hair as she kissed her roughly.

"Holy shit," Eda cursed softly, the blond nun sitting in the back, dressed in her trashiest clothes.

Keeping to the shadows Eda watched, wide eyed, as the blond dancer pushed Revy's shirt up, revealing her bare breasts that she began to kiss ardently. Revy threw her head pack in pleasure, pulling the girl's head close. The other girl was nibbling on Revy's neck, sucking and kissing as Revy slid a hand up and down her back.

Eda's eyes widened even more as Revy yanked the girl off her breasts, pushing her down on her knees in front of her. "Fuck," she muttered aloud then thought, 'they aren't gonna...?'

Apparently, they were. The girl on her knees nuzzled at Revy's crotch, then as Revy barked a order she unbuttoned and undid her shorts, revealing a lightly furred mound. As the crowd roared it's approval she pressed her mouth to Revy's crotch then began to eat her hungrily.

Eda moaned softly, shocked to realize her panties were wet. She had expected to see Revy embarrassed, humiliated even, but not this!

The girl who had been kissing Revy's neck wiggled in place, her legs going around the other woman's thigh. Revy leaned against the stripper's pole on one part of the stage, keeping her balance as her third partner ground herself lustily against her leg.

"Should we really be watching this?" Rock sighed, the Japanese salary-man covering his face with a hand as he drank his beer. Dutch sat beside him, frowning, while Benny sat across the little table, watching avidly.

"Revy got herself into this helping us," Dutch growled, looking down at his drink, "I figure we owe it to her to be here."

"Ah!" the girl riding Revy's thigh squealed as Revy began to spank her ass, making her bump and grind even harder if that was possible.

"She's gonna kill us for this later," Rock predicted mournfully.

Up on the stage things were reaching a climax, both literally and figuratively. The girl mounted on Revy's leg shuddered and moaned, clutching at Revy's shirt so she wouldn't fall. The crowd could literally see her wetness on Revy's leg, the redhead slumping weakly as she leaned against Revy. The gunslinger bit back a cry as her hips pumped wildly against the blond's face, then they were still. With a gentleness that was kind of surprising Revy helped her up, then taking the leashes in hand she lead them back off the stage once more.

"Holy shit," Rowan muttered, sitting at his usual spot by the bar. Two of his dancers were sitting beside him but he ignored their charms, his thoughts on what they had just seen.

"No way you're ever gonna top that," Bao predicted, the owner of the Yellow Flag looking oddly out of place away from his bar.

"Got that right," Rowan admitted. He had expected Revy to order the two around and look hot while doing it, but nothing like this! He knew this night was going to become legendary in this town, and he was just glad he had video cameras going.

Bao seemed to read his mind as he said, "You'd better not let Revy catch you selling videos of this. She'd kill you dead, not to mention Balalaika...."

"Point," Rowan pouted. He thought again of the astounding performance tonight, considering what to follow it up with. "Maybe that crazy maid, Roberta...," he mused aloud.

"Are you NUTS?!" Bao nearly choked on his drink.

"A look alike," Rowan said dryly, "no way in hell I'd ask the real think." He smiled thoughtfully, "Maybe her and that trainee maid, Fabiola...."

Bao shook his head, leaving him to his perverted imaginings. "Man," he muttered, "I still can't believe Revy did that."

Meanwhile, backstage Revy stripped off the replica of her usual clothes, apparently taken from a Tomb Raider costume. Then she began to strip the flesh coloured body stocking off, the same sort of thing wore by stars doing nude scenes. Leaving her arms & tattoos exposed it started at the neck and ended in 'shorts' at mid-thigh, making her seem nude while still fully covered.

"Need a hand?" Holly offered, the redhead having a kind of... satisfied smile on her face. She had actually come on Revy's leg, to both of their surprise.

"Yeah," Revy admitted, struggling as she pulled the material down, "it clings."

Shari helped too, the blonde kneeling down as she helped get the thin material down her legs. She smirked as she smelled Revy's arousal but didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass her. "Let's get the clothes off and put these into the wash," she suggested reasonably.

"Right," Holly agreed. As she stripped off her sweaty lingerie she looked at Shari curiously, "Do you want me to help you?"

Shari actually blushed a bit, "After Revy's gone."

Revy looked between them, clearly not getting it. "Help with what?" she asked.

Holly smirked as the nude woman walked to the shower and said, "She didn't get to come out there, so I thought I'd help her out."

"Urk," Revy blushed furiously, making them both laugh as they all started washing. She scrubbed away the sweat, but her feeling of arousal didn't fade even as she rinsed the soap away. She couldn't say it casually, but looking up at Shari she said, "I wouldn't mind helping out, too."

"Seriously?" Shari looked at her in surprise.

"I've never ridden that side of the street before," Revy admitted with a nervousness that would have shocked her friends, "but I think I might like to try it out, at least."

Holly picked that nervousness up as she patted Revy's shoulder. "Why don't we all hit Shari's place after we clean up. You can make up a safe word, we'll take things slow and stop if it doesn't feel good to you," she suggested.

"Yeah," Shari agreed, rather liking the idea of getting at Revy again, "besides, it'll be fun."

As Revy dried herself she smiled wryly, "The safe word is 'cutlass.'

"Cutlass?" Holly blinked as they filed back into the dressing room to change into street clothes..

"Trust me, there's no way I'll say it in the depths of passion," Revy smiled wryly, "not unless you're a lot kinkier than I think."

"Promises promises," Sheri winked, the three heading out into the evening for another adventure.

End...?

Notes: When Rowan was introduced back in the first season and offered Revy a job as a dominatrix, I instantly envisioned Revy doing such to the theme of Black Lagoon. Of course, I knew there was no way in hell it would ever happen, but the idea stayed with me.

The 'has no pubic hair, then has it' was a intentional hint that something underhanded was going on, as I could NOT see Revy actually stripping bare assed naked in front of a crowd. A bodysuit seemed the best out I could use. The girls she dances with are made up, and are NOT from the original BL manga or anime series.


End file.
